


A magical game of chess called royalty

by dudawtty



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:14:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23660626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudawtty/pseuds/dudawtty
Summary: When Petra, a princess, tells her father she likes girls, the king wants to "put an end on her bullshit" as soon as possible. He contacts one neighbor king and asks him to bring his son to marry the princess, what he didn't expect was that the neighbour kingdom didn't have a prince, but a princess.obs: This idea is completely based on a prompt by @writing-prompt-s on tumblr, I can't find the prompt so I'm really sorry.
Relationships: Jetra, Petra Solano/Jane Villanueva
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	1. Don't ever tame your demons, but always keep 'em on a leash.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!  
> This fic isn't something too serious, just a little work to get my head out of this corona virus stuff. There's not a clear plot, I was gonna come up with one but with this crisis going around I just thought it would be nice to make something only happy. Anyway, please forgive any grammatical mistakes, I'm not a native speaker.

\- "Me and your mother did not raise you like that, you insolent girl! I will absolutely not tolerate this filthy behaviour inside my royal house." - Her father barked the words so furiously Petra thought the vein in his neck would cover the whole dining room in boiling blood. 

The silence torn the room apart and suddenly she could feel her eyes wet with burning tears, tears that she did not allow herself to let fall. She might be sad but Petra would never let anyone direct her a word in that voice tone, not even her father. If he wanted to disown her, that was fine, she was clever and cunning, she could always make her way up again. If he locked her up in the highest tower of the castle, that was fine as well, she was clever and cunning, she could always make her way down again.

But he wouldn't do such things, he simply couldn't. After all, besides her, who other blood relative could carry the weight of the crown and keep the power in the hands of their dynasty? Her twin sister, whose sanity had been thrown out of the window??

So, with that mindset, Petra let the words she knew she would regret for the rest of her life fall off her mouth in an angry shout.

\- "I am not insolent and this is not "filthy behaviour", this is my sexuality and there's nothing wrong about it!"

The dramatic noise made by the king's silver fork hitting the impeccable china must have been heard by all the country, it was so loud that made Anezka jump off her chair screaming "liping lizards!"

\- "This is enough! Retreat to your quarters right now!" - He wasn't capable of looking at his own daughter's eyes. - "By tomorrow, there will be a fine prince here ready to marry you and end all of this sapphic bullshit." 

\- "Father, that's an absur-" 

\- "I SAID RETREAT TO YOUR FUCKING QUARTERS, PETRA!" - The king snapped, the blonde rebel girl before him didn't flinch. She didn't flinch but still had a working mind, she was aware of all the things the most powerful man in the kingdom could do to her, so she did as commanded.  
___________________*___________________

Petra was sure she was gonna act like a zombie in the morning, her eyelids were as heavy as her father's words echoing in the back of her head, but didn't come near shutting all night. She felt the silk sheets on her soft skin bathed by the moonlight and casted a melancholic look at the heavenly body hanging in the dark sky. She already had a running away plan, there was a long lost aunt by her mother's side that would love to take her in.  
In an impulse, motivated by raw rage and courage, Petra rose from the bed.  
The cold floor cracked under her feet, she felt like a criminal robbing jewelry while the house owners were asleep.  
She gathered her most valuable pieces of gold, diamond necklaces and earrings and put it all in some old bag she had found in the back of her closet. That was it, by the morning she would be lost in the wind.  
___________________*___________________

The morning came, Petra was very aware of that thanks to the steady knocks on the door. Cursing herself for falling asleep while she should already be far away from the castle, Petra furiously made her way to the door, but before she could reach it, a tall presence pushed it open by the outside and appeared staring at her.

\- "Excuse me, princess." - The man said, he was one of her father's guards, she couldn't recall his name. - "But your betrothed will be arriving soon and his majesty the king wants you down stairs as quick as possible."

\- "Tell his majesty the king, that I'll be down stairs to give an end to this heterosexual bullshit whenever I'm ready." - A very cynical smile laid upon her face as she closed the door on the man's face. Scott, it finally came to her, his name was Scott. 

She took as long as she could to dress up, she tried to look horrible so her "betrothed" would lose interest and go home but when she stared in the mirror, she was still stunning. "What can I do?", Petra thought "I will always look amazing". The blonde casted a last tired look at the bag full of jewelry by her bed, which gave her just the courage she needed.

The main room of the castle filled with the loud noise coming from the heels slowly hitting every step of the stairs. Everyone watched as Petra came down, looking as peaceful as she could just to piss off her father. That tactic was clearly working, Petra could tell that by the furious look stretching across the king's gaze.

\- "Well, it was about time." - The middle-aged, fat man she called father said with no cerimony. - "Your prince will be arriving really soon, Petra. You are late, as you surely know." 

\- "Yes, I surely know, father." - Petra replied, with the polite smile that said "Fuck you" that only she had. - "Who the hell is he, anyway?"

\- "More respect when talking about yout future husband, you rat" - Her mother finally made herself present. 

\- "Exactly" - The king agreed. - "But as I was about to say, he's the son of a great friend of mine, the king of the Islands of Vega. He is a very important ally and his kingdom is much more powerful than ours, so this alliance must be protected at all costs. Which means you're gonna give this gentleman a great time around here while I entertain his family."

And as if it was a sign, trumpets announced the arrival of royal visitors. They watched as a shining golden carriage covered the view of the gardens, the vehicle was huge and extravagant, just as her father told her. It was pulled by white strong horses, the very well polished golden walls reflected the daylight so brightly it could make you go blind, it looked like it was straight out of a fairy tale. 

\- "His majesty, Rogelio De La Vega, king and protector of the Islands of Vega!" - A skinny young boy announced as another servant opened the door for the royal family. 

A big, shining man got out of the carriage. His skin was tan and so brightly clean that it reflected the sunshines almost as greatly as the carriage. The enormous crown screamed how great and rich it's carrier was, the ruler of one of the most successful kingdoms in the world. Petra thought he looked rather scary, but that conclusion fade out of her mind as fast as it appeared. The moment the man spotted them he offered the biggest smile she ever saw, allowing them to admire his marvelous teeth. 

\- "My good friend! I'm so pleased to be welcome in such a beautiful realm!" - He opened his arms and looked around, admiring the big room of the castle.

Petra was probably blinded by his shining appearence because she didn't notice the people with him before. A woman as old as the king was standing beside him, Petra quickly realized she was the queen. A beautiful girl was by the woman's side, Petra loved everything about her, from her deep dark hair to her soft golden skin. But wait, there's something wrong, where's the king's son, her famous betrothed?!  
Petra was so lost in her wonderings she didn't even notice the gentle lips softly touching her hand. 

\- "She's even more gracious than I imagined" - The king said looking kindly into her eyes.

\- "Oh thank you, your majesty." - She smiled at him in respect.

\- "As you may know, these are my beautiful wife and daughter, queen Xiomara De La Vega and princess Jane De La Vega." - Petra envied the way he talked about his family, so proudly. She could never expect something like that from her father.

Her father's face fell to the floor so quickly Petra though it was rather funny, she came to the conclusion that he finally noticed there was no "future husband" with them.

\- "Umm so, Rogelio, where's your son?"

\- "What son? I don't remember having a son." - He said playfully. 

\- "The son who's going to marry my daughter?" - The almost bald man's expression was full of confusion in a way Petra never saw before, it was hilarious.

\- "There's no son of mine marrying your daughter, the hand betrothed to the princess is my daughter's. Didn't you say Petra was a lesbian? I've been looking for woman of good blood to marry Jane for a while now." 

The following seconds were the best of Petra's life, she not only felt all of the emotions possible but also watched all of the emotions possible. She watched as her father's face turned from confusion to shock, from shock to fear and from fear to something she didn't know how to name. This last one was like a instinctively lying thing, from that she knew what her father was gonna do next. 

\- "Oh of course, excuse my silly mistake." - The man said in a very convincing voice, but Petra knew what he was doing. 

As he said himself earlier, they had to do everything in their power to protect this alliance, even if that meant accepting a "filthy" marriage inside his royal house.

\- Well, shall we get going then? - Said Queen De La Vega cheerfuly.


	2. Honey, we should run away, oh, someday.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petra and Jane have a great time, that's it, it's the whole thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! It isn't amazing but I sure had fun writing it, so here goes the last chapter. 
> 
> Forgive any grammatical mistakes, I'm not a native speaker.

The thought of spending time with Jane, or better, with her future wife, was hauting Petra to death. It's not like she didn't like Jane, actually, she only knew Jane for some minutes but the girl was already one of her favorite people in the world. It was more like she didn't know how to act around Jane without making herself a fool. She wanted Jane to like her, she was gonna marry her for Lord's sake. But, for good or for bad, they were going to spend this whole evening together (and the rest of their lives too, but let's worry about that later). 

So, in a matter of seconds, there's a schedule already planned in her mind. This way she had everything they were going to do until dinner already planned, there was nothing to worry about, she had a plan, like always. 

But all this confidence went down the drain by simple words, "Can we take a walk on the beach?"  
And honestly, how could Petra say no to those puppy eyes?

Normally everything is covered by boring, white, soul freezing snow by this time of the year, but the weather today was amazing, she assumed there was no harm in going for walk. Petra didn't know where that weather came from, the day before was unbelievably cold, but today? Today was sunny and colorful. It was like magic. "Maybe Jane's hot chocolate eyes melted all the snow on her way here", Petra thought, "maybe her bright smile brought color to this lifeless hell."

\- "So... what do you do around here for fun?" - Jane asked casting her a mischievous look. 

\- "Well, I.." - Petra lost her words. Fun? Fun was the last thing she had in this place. - "To be honest, there's nothing much entertaining around here. I'll have to apologize to you about that. "

\- "It's okay, but I'm sure there's some beauty in the hell you see this place as." - The girl grinned, playfully nudging Petra with her elbowl. 

\- "How do you know I hate it in here?"

\- "Well, I know we only know each other for like 20 minutes or something but, trust me, I can read you like a book." - Jane raise an eyebrow playfully.

\- "Oh, I knew the south folk was into witchcraft." - Petra joked, smiling at the smaller girl

\- "Yeah, I guess you can call it that." - Jane laughed.

\- "Uh let's see then, witch. What am I thinking about right now?" - Petra made a funny (yet cute) expression, which was nothing like her. There was something about Jane that made her loosen up a bit, she couldn't put a finger on what exactly. 

\- "Ummm..." - Jane pretended to think - "You're thinking about how hilarious it was when your father pretended to be cool about our marriage. "

Petra was caught off guard. She had a sudden urge to tell this almost strange girl she loved her. Jane was absolutely correct.

\- "Oh." - Was the only thing Petra could force out of her mouth.

\- "I got it right, didn't I?"

\- "You really are a witch."

They stared at each other for half a second before falling into laughter. That was the best day of Petra's life clearly, she never had a friend to whom she could talk, someone to laugh with. Now she had Jane, and Jane was the closest she ever had to a friend. But Jane wasn't her friend, she reminded herself, Jane was her fianceé and that marriage was a scheme to scape her country. "But what if I have some fun with it?", she thought, "There's nothing wrong with falling for her, she's gonna be my wife!"

\- "I was really nervous for today, you know." - The gentle words ripped the silence apart, like a swiss knife carefully stroking silk sheets. - "Nervous to meet you."

\- "I kind of was too, but that was because I thought I'd have to marry a man." - Petra said. - "If I knew it was such a lovely girl, I wouldn't be anything but excited."

Jane's cheeks turned a bright shade of red at the words, but she didn't hide it, she rose her head and, before Petra could notice, there was no space between them anymore. It was a gentle kiss, brief and kind. It didn't last long before the oxygen started to run out, when they broke apart they didn't pull back. Petra loved the feeling of Jane's forehead against hers, she loved the way Jane looked at her.

\- "I couldn't help it." - Jane said, just loud enough for the blonde girl to hear. 

\- "I'm glad you couldn't." - Petra smiled, looking deeply into Jane's eyes. 

"There is nothing wrong with falling for her", the words crossed her mind once again.

__________________*____________________

\- "You are 7 minutes late." - The voice covered the sound of their steps.

\- "We are wide aware of that, father." - Petra offered him a fake smile. - "I apologise."

She pulled a chair for Jane before taking a seat beside the girl. Everyone was waiting for them and they knew it, Jane tried to get ready quickly but Petra advised against it, "A flower needs her time to bloom.", were her exact words. 

\- "So," - King De La Vega gave the girls a glimpse of his white teeth. - "did you girls have fun?"

\- "More than I could've predicted." - Jane grinned back at him and then at Petra, who gave her a soft smile.

\- "We are incredibly glad to hear that, dear." - Queen De La Vega said happily.

\- "Shall we eat then?" - Petra's father announced.

__________________*____________________

It was the only positive memory Petra had at this table but, unfortunately, dinner was over too soon.

\- "Come on, my friends, I will show you your rooms myself" - The words from her father's drunk mouth echoed through the hall. 

\- "Oh there's no need for more than one room, chap. In our culture couples ought to sleep on the same bed from the day they get together." - Rogelio said, smiling as always. - "If you guys already feel comfortable with it, of course"

His words caught both Petra and her family by surprise. The monarchs didn't seem very happy, but the look on Petra's face said everything. 

\- "For me it's nothing less than perfect, your highness." - She said, observing her parents clenching their teeth in fury. 

Petra's smile grew even more as she felt a soft hand take her own. 

\- "Ahem," - Her father cleared his throat as to stop other words, words he'd regret, to come out.- "one room it is then."

And just like that, she guided Jane upstairs as both their parents headed to their rooms. Petra was almost jumping in excitment, everything was so perfect it seemed like a dream, but Jane's squeeze on her hand only proved that she was very much awake.

The stone cold halls filled with happiness and laughter as the girls loudly made their way up to Petra's room. Guards slowly opened the doors for them as they approached. 

Once inside, Petra sat on the bed and made motion for Jane to sit beside her.

\- "So... This is your room?" - The latina looked around surprised.

\- "I know it looks more like a decorated prison than anything else." - Petra said sarcastically but there was not one drop of humour in her voice.

\- "Ugh I hate not being able to do anything." - Jane took the girl's hand on her own. - "This is so unfair to you."

\- "Jane, believe me, you're doing more than anyone has ever done for me." - Petra smiled at her. - "And, besides, once this castle is ours we can find a better use for it."

\- "Wow, you're right, we're gonna be the queens of this castle. It hadn't hit me before."

\- "We're gonna be the queens of this whole kingdom, darling." - Petra said, but she looked at Jane like she didn't need to be queen of anything as long as Jane was beside her.

\- "Or should we call it our... queendom?!" - Jane laughed at her own joke.

\- "If you weren't so cute I'd throw you out of that window." - the blonde mocked her.

\- "Oh come on, It was funny." - She pouted and Petra couldn't help but peck her lips.

\- "Sure, Jan."

\- Oh since when did you know pop culture? - Jane frowned.

\- What? 

\- You just said "Sure, Jan" 

\- Yeah, what about it? - Petra frowned back, half-heartedly smiling. - Don't you like the nickname?

\- No, it's not that. It's from The Brady Bunch. - As Jane spoke, the confusion on Petra's face only seemed to get bigger. - The show...?

\- I have no idea of what you're talking about, darling, but I'm sure it's great. - Petra sunk under the blackets. - Now can we go to sleep?

\- Oh, sure.

Despite the exhaustion from everything they did that day, neither of them wanted to go to sleep. They spent all night talking about everything and nothing, including topics such as "What happened to Anezka?", "What's the matter with your parents?" and "Petra, why is there a bag of jewelry in your closet?". 

__________________*____________________

The sun ripped through the windows, bathing the cold bedroom, which didn't feel so cold anymore. The pleasant melody of birds filled the morning. It was a beautiful day, but not because of the sun nor the birds. It was a beautiful day because of the raven hair falling all over her face, and the sound of gentle snores blessing Petra's ears. It was a beautiful day because of Jane. 

Today was the day Petra said goodbye to her kingdom for a while, she was going to be educated in the south manners so she could marry Jane in a near future, she was going to live with Jane.

\- "You know it's weird to stare at people while they sleep." - The voice awoke Petra from her thoughts.

\- "I can't help it, you're too beautiful and I'm too happy." 

\- "My hair is tangled and literally everywhere and my face is crumpled, there's nothing beautiful in me right now." - Jane said, more to the pillow than to Petra.

\- "Everything in you is beautiful." - Petra kissed the top of her head. - "Always."

\- "Awnt you're getting so sappy!" - The pile of hair laughed. - "Who would have thought, ice hearted princess, Petra Andel would be such a softie." 

\- "Well, I guess now that you know my secret I can switch back to ice hearted bitch mode." 

\- "You were never an "ice hearted bitch" to me, you were actually really sappy when we met." 

\- "How dare you take away my title!" - The blonde pretended to be offended.

\- "Okay, Ice hearted bitch, what do you think about we head downstairs and get ourselves some breakfast before we leave?" 

\- "Oh for sure, I don't want to deal with a hungry Jane on the journey. Now, she's an ice hearted bitch" - Petra laughed.

\- "Maybe that's why we get along, you're a bitch, I'm a bitch, it's the perfect match!" 

\- "Yeah, maybe it is. But can we stop calling each other bitches? It's starting to get weird." 

____________________*__________________

\- "Got everything you need, Petra?" - King De La Vega asked as one of the servants carried their bags.

\- "Yes, your majesty, it's not much." - Petra replied happily.

\- "Okay then, take all the time you need to say goodbye to your family, we'll be waiting in the carriage." - And before the blonde could look, he disappeared into the shiny vehicle.

Petra knew it wasn't going to take long, she wished she didn't have to speak to her parents ever again in fact. But they unfortunately had to make the De La Vega's believe they were a normal family for the sake of her parents' plan. So the girl made her way back to the large door, her face was a mix of emotions once again. Happiness for leaving, disgust for her family and pity for Anezka who'd have to live her whole life with those monsters.

\- "Goodbye, father." - She said, not making a move for a hug nor anything more than a headshake. - "Mother." 

\- "Oh, beautiful sister! I'm gonna miss you so, so much!" - Anezka tackled her into the tightest hug she ever had.

\- "I'm gonna miss you too, Anezka." - Petra reflected on how she never thought her sister was this strong as she tried scape her grip. - "If you need anything, ever, I'm one letter away. I love you, Anezka."

\- "Okey donkey, beautiful sister, I love you too." - she kissed Petra's cheek.

\- "It's "okey dokey"." - the blonde girl offered her twin a half hearted smile.

\- "What?"

\- You know what? Nothing, never mind." - Petra waved her hands. - "Goodbye."

Everyone could hear her so well known heels hit the cold sidewalk's surfice as she headed back to the carriage. The door was open before her, revealing the three De La Vega's waiting for her, one smiling wider than the other. "Gosh I love this family", she thought.

As a clatter of hoofs announced their departure, Petra risked a last look at the castle. The castle who carried most of her childhood memories, the castle she saw as a symbol of an abusive and melancholic life, the castle Jane promised her to turn into a happy milestone in their lives one day. Jane. She laid her eyes upon Jane, who was trying to act like she wasn't just staring at the blonde half a second ago.

\- "Ready to leave your hell, darling?" - The latina intertwined their hands.

\- "As I've always been, dear."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for enjoying this crazy ride with me! I really hope you liked it!!
> 
> If you'd like to leave anything down in the comments I would really appreciate it!
> 
> Anyway, take care, drink water, and don't even think about leaving your house, you beautiful motherfucker!


End file.
